The Letter to Juliet
by TheLovelyMadOne
Summary: Misaki was use to catering and helping people with their problems, even in the time of a vacation, she would rather help someone else fall in love. But when she meets him and the mystery, everything changes. Note: Somewhat based off the movie.
1. The Girl

**The Letter To Juliet.**

**Dedication:** I love the teaser-trailers. They are my life. And Merly Streep plays an excellent character whether it be helpless or motherly. God, amazing.

**Summary: **Misaki was use to catering and helping people with their problems, even in the time of a vacation, she would rather help someone else fall in love. But when she meets him and the mystery, everything changes. Note: Somewhat based off the movie.

**The Girl.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**_It's not easy to be me,_**

_**It may seem like that,**_

_**But it's not.**_

_**Little did I know,**_

_**My life was going to change.**_

_****_**.**

**.**

**.**

**D**

**E**

**A**

**R**

**W**

**H**

**O**

**E**

**V**

**E**

**R**

**T**

**H**

**I**

**S**

**C**

**O**

**N**

**C**

**E**

**R**

**N**

**S**

**,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****_I had no idea,_

_She would change me._

_For who I am._

__.

.

.

_I had no idea,_

_My life would turn a 360._

_Because of some simple letter._

_._

_._

_._

_Life is a mystery,_

_There are those rare chances,_

_You have a Romeo and Juliet experince._

_._

_._

_._

_It's where you fall in love,_

_Even when you stare in the mirror,_

_What do see before,_

_What do you see after?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>If you stare into a mirror,<p>

Who do you see?

Do you see someone beautiful?

Do you see someone desperate?

Do you see something boring?

What do you see in the mirror?

I see...

...a hard-working girl.

That is what I see.

I am a sixteen year old with japanese heritage, with almond shape eyes and long black hair that frames my face, but a times, hides my face. My nose is normal, in fact, that's what I am, normal-looking.

Right now, I'm wearing a white T-shirt and the necklace that my father gave me before he died.

The necklace I am wearing, is suppose to bring me goodluck. It's a heart shaped one, only instead of it being gold, it's a sliver one, that sits neatly on my neck.

I pull my hair in a ponytail, and stare in the mirror, once again.

_Who do you see, Miaski? I see someone...tired. Because that's what I am. Tired. I'm exhausting in general. I feel like...i'm constantly helping people out, but that's what I do. _I thought, as I tuck a strand around my ear.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Misa-chan!" My manage, or rather my boss called out to me as I began to clean up.<p>

I look up to see her refreshing happy smile at me. I always smile back, for this person has done so much for me, I owe her so much gratitude.

"Yes?" I ask politely, my maid outfit in place, ready to asist her any way possible.

"There's a conference for our buisness that all employees get to attend to! It's very cool! You get to do a lot things like sight seeing, water skiing and more! And only the top shop gets to go, the one with record breaking sales! That would be us, isn't that cool? What do you say to that?" The manger's eyes sparkle, as if she can't wait to hop on a train and go.

I sigh. "Alright, I'll go, I can try and pay for it all-" I begin to explain my way of paying everything but she cuts me off.

"Mia-chan! All expense will be paid AND we get money! The seminar will be held in...Um i Think it's called, Roooooome, Ikkkatly? I think, I'm saying it wrong. Hey Subaru-chan! What's the name of that place?" The manager calls out, a little too loud, for my likely.

Subaru looked over, dressed in her normal everyday clothes, her green hair pulled back, her light blue eyes seemed confused as she tried to remember to say the place that must be very foreign.

"Ah!" Subaru snapped her fingers and smiled. "It's Rome, Italy, Manager. It's in Europe." Subaru said happily.

My jaw drops, unbelievable. "EUROPE!" I shout, surprised we were going to such a luxurious place.

Manager nodded, titling her short blue hair out of her eyes. "Hai!"

"Are they crazy? SO expansive!"

"Eh, calm down, Misaki-chan!"

"How can I? Oh my!"

**At that moment,**

**Everything changed.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>


	2. The Letter

**The letter to Juliet.2**

**Dedication: **Valentine's Day.

**Disclaim. **I don't own this. 'Cept your face.

**Note1. B**eauty & the Beast will be update. Soon. MUHAHAHA.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_Romeo save me,_

_They're trying to tell me how to feel!_

_This love is difficult!_

_But it's real!_

_Don't be afraid,_

_We'll make it out of this mess!_

_._

_._

_._

**w**

**r**

**i**

**t**

**e**

**m**

**e**

**a**

**l**

**e**

**t**

**t**

**e**

**r**

**j**

**u**

**l**

**i**

**e**

**t**

.

.

.

_We were both young when I first saw you,_

_I close my eyes,_

_And the flash back starts as I'm standing there,_

_On a balconey in summar air._

_See the lights,_

_See the party,_

_The ball gowns._

_See you make through crowd to say hello,_

_Little did I know._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Misaki couldn't help but just gape at what see saw before her.<p>

Tall, historic, buildings filled with nothing but enrichment.

And the best is yet to come. Misaki thought as she walked Satsuki-san who was leading the group to a life-like castle structure. Misaki started hard at the buildings beautiful structure. Even in the middle of nowhere out in a foreign country, Misaki oddly felt at peace with herself.

"Oooh! They have this thing called pasta! Doesn't that sound exciting?" Satsuki turned to Misaki who nodded. Her hazel eyes which were usually sharp, were fazed with the anciet but kept up castle.

"Oooh! Look Misaki-chan! They have a program called Juliet's letter's. I think you should partcipatant! Seriously, it looks really cool! And you can get educated credit for it!" Subaru pointed out, shifting her glasses up her nose.

Misaki turned around to face her green-haired co-worker. "Really, well then I guess I'll be doing that!" Misaki said with a smile before turning around to feel the heavenly breeze.

_I think I might like it here. M_isaki thought as she stared at the beautiful scenary.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Usui."<p>

The blond hair teen turned, his green eyes prepared for what his brother to say.

"Yes?"

A smirk, across his brother's face.

"We'll be ready to go, to Japan, are you sure you want to go to stay here with Grandma-sama? I'm sure-" His brother's voice asked with mock concern.

"I'm fine."

His brother, smirked once again, his snake-like grin filled his face. usui just stared at his brother, Igarshi Tora as if he was a snake, which he truly was.

A snake.

"If you say so."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**R**

**O**

**M**

**E**

**O**

**S**

**A**

**V**

**E**

**M**

**E**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"I welcome you to the program, Juliet's letter's! Thank you all very much for being here! Now, here's all you do: Answer and write the letters as Juliet would! Okay? Okay! Now get started!" The President of maid Latte, despite his stocky and short apparence was a cheerful man, who had sang into the microphone.<p>

_Okay! I got this! _Misaki thought as she opened her first one.

**_Dear Juliet,_**

**_I'm in love with this boy! What should I do?_**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Hinata._**

_Okay well this one should be very easy, I mean this person isn't giving much information. _Misaki thought as she wrote this...girl back.

**_Dear Hinata,_**

**_I think you should tell him how you feel. How else will he know if he likes you or not? _**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Juliet_**

_Okay! Next one! _Misaki thought happily.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**T**

**W**

**O**

**H**

**O**

**U**

**R**

**S**

**L**

**A**

**T**

**E**

**R**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>After getting through two hundred letters of total complete nonsense, Misaki had had enough of it.<p>

_I swear, I'm never falling in love. If what those people wrote to me about is true then I don't want to fall in love. _Misaki thought as she walked around in the garden.

She leaned up against a brick wall, sliding down, burying her face in her hands.

_God, whatever happen to adventure or a mystery? Isn't that what love is suppose to be all about? _Misaki thought as she leaned her head against the brick only to feel it...move.

_What? Why is it moving? Is there something stuck in the brick? _isaki thought as she turned around to see the brick that was resting abover her head, that it had moved to reveal an envelope. Misaki grabbed the envelope to open it. The envelope was so old that after Misaki opened it, the envelope was ripped.

Misaki opened up the letter to read unfamiliar yet beautiful handwriting.

_"Dear Juliet,_

_I'm in love with another man, who loves me just as so. We were going to run away together but I couldn't do it. I'm engage to another man, that I don't love but I must follow through with my father's wishes. As I am writing this, I'm sure the guy I'm really in love with, is still at the fountain where we first met, waiting for me to come._

_I don't know what do-Juliet could you please tell me what I should do?_

_Sincerely,_

_Tsubaki Sohma"_

Then at the bottom, Misaki noticed the date of this frail letter.

'_June, 6 1949'_

_This was over fifty years ago, yet it is my duty to write and tell this lady to come back and find her true love! _Misaki thought determined.

Grabbing her pen and her notebook, she sat down on the bench to write out the letter that would even change her life.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_A week later..._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>What's a letter from the Juliet Club doing here? <em>Usui thought, since his grandma never wrote letters.

Well, not anymore.

Usui opened the letter while climbing up the luxurious carpet stairs slowly, not to trip.

_**'Dear Tsubaki Sohma...**'_

Usui stared at the first sentence bewildered.

_How does this person know my grandma's maiden name? _Usui thought, his eyebrows crinkled.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_You'll be the prince,_

_I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>


	3. The Boy

**3**

* * *

><p>Usui Takumi has never been stumped. Nor has he ever been, shall we say, clueless.<p>

_Puzzled_ is not an emotion he has never really felt or dealt with. He can easily catch onto something very _quick._

But this letter, that was written by a total stranger, had the nerve to puzzle him and also had the nerve to meddle with such affairs as this.

_I should confront Granny about this, however, I shouldn't have read this stupid letter..._Usui thought as he walked down the hall to his grandmother's room.

Ever since Usui could remember, his parents, and grandparents slept in different rooms. Of course, touchy feel wasn't a Igarshi thing. _And a Takumi thing too, it's not in this family nature even if you are a outcast, like he really_ says—Usui thought as he began to open the letter that was addressed to his grandmother until_—_

"Oi, Usui, what is that exactly in your hand, young man?"

Usui looked up, to hear an old-time english voice with undertones of anger. Hikaru Igrashi or rather, Takumi, was a no-nonsense woman who had raised two generations of boys_—despite _recent tradegy that had struck her life_—_no matter how much of a good person she is_—life just wasn't fair to her._

Or so he believed.

His obaa-san snatched the envelope from him, then proceeded to smack him upside the head with it. She then began to nag at him, as she brushed her short gray hair out of her sharp eyes that had still belonged to a beautiful face that was slightly decaying.

Her face was turning a tinted pink, and for once, Usui notice that she was rather happy about what she was reading. She began hugging the letter close to her chest as tears began to fall. Reaching out to her, Usui touched her should with care.

"Obaa-san? Are you alright?" Usui asked, deeply concerned about her and especially with that damn condition and...

Tears lined her kind eyes, and for the first time, in a long time, she smiled back at him.

"Hai. Agriato, Usui." she answered, as tears began to fall. Usui stood there, stiff watching his obaa-san cry. _I've never seen her like this, never not once..._he thought, flinching as he thought of the memories._  
><em>

* * *

><p>A crowd gathers near, as the boy lives after a fatally car crash hits. He screams,<p>

_"OTOU-SAN! OKAA-SAN!"_

_Bright lights_

_Flashing light of red and white._

_Blinding me, because they are so bright._

* * *

><p><em>"OKAA-SAN!"<em>

* * *

><p>Her big green eyes, smiling down at him. As she picked him, she twirled him with joy. "Usui," she whispered in his ear,"I shall always love you." before giving him a kiss on the cheek.<p>

Now, here, as they attempt to take the boy away, his dear okaa-san's hair is red.

_From her blood..._

_"OKAA-SAN!"_

* * *

><p><em>"OTOU-SAN!"<em>

Engulfed in the scent of mint and tobacco, his otou-san gives him a crushing hug. Then he points to his picture and he says to his little boy,"One day, you will find another and we will welcome her as you, aniki, and I were welcomed into the family." Then the light eyed man kisses his youngest before tickling his youngest.

As they pull him away, his otou-san is smashed between his nose and eyes for the eyes are pierced...

_"OTOU-SAN!"_

* * *

><p>"Usui?"<p>

Eyes flutter up, she smiles back at him.

"What."

In that cold hard voice, I refuse to let him grow up into that!

"Pack your bags, young man."

Eyes widened.

"I'm meeting this lady."

* * *

><p><em>"Everything is going to be alright, because we are twenty twooooooooo! Ooooooo—"<em> Honoka couldn't take it anymore and grabbed the headphones and pulled the president close to her, with menacing death in Haori's eyes.

"Knock it off, prez, or I won't hesitant to throw you out the window, and oh look Misaki, it's good to see you back, ne?" Honoka bared her teeth at the purple, hair and light blue eyes twenty-four year old women who was scared of the nineteen year old university student.

"Eh..." Misaki just stared at the pair in shock, while holding grocery bags in her hands. Blink twice, the pair continued in a stare face off, in which Haori won, leaving the president sobbing.

"Anou, please forgive me, Honoka-chan—" The president, Satsuki Hyoudou pleaded with Black Honoka who was anything but kindness. "SILENCE! NOW IF ONE MORE PERSON INTERRUPTS ME I SHALL—"

"Ciao? Ciao! C'è un Misaki qui? Ho una lettera per te!" a tall slim italian male open the door, calling out frantically. Misaki rushed to meet him outside, her big brown eyes were wide.

"Ah, grazie signore! Vi prego di Misa chiamare! Grazie mille per avermi portato questa lettera!" Misaki said graciously, causing the 22-year old male to blush, while Misaki just smiled up at him.

He scratched his head, and look down, the back at her. "E 'stato nessun problema! Realtà ..." he was finding the courage to ask this exotic pretty girl on a date with him. However, a dark menacing female voice behind him interrupted his thoughts.

"Vuoi morire? Perché io godrò frequentare il vostro funerale. Quindi uscire. Adesso." she said behind him. Slowly he turned to meet eyes with the most friengthening women he had ever had the displeasure of laying eyes on.

"Sì, sì, buona giornata!" he said frantically before dashing out into the streets. Misaki sighed. _Poor guy, must be scarred for life by Haori..._She thought while Haori stared off in the direction in which he ran away from her.

"He was no good, you know."

"Eh?" Misaki turned to Honoka who was still glaring at the sight in which the young man ran. Misaki sighed, "You know, Honoka, maybe you should—" Misaki stopped herself before realizing she was talking to a black Honoka. _A black Honoka is not a pretty one either,_ She reminded herself, _Plus too Honoka wouldn't let me forget what I said about her either..._Misaki shudder at the thought of Honoka ripping her to shreds.

"You were saying something, Misa-chan?" Honoka asked innocently, which Misaki shook her head frantically, not wanting to have a similar fate of others before her.

"Say, Misak-chan, what does the letter say?" Erika asked, looking up at Misaki who shrugged.

"I dunno, let me open it, maybe it's from my mom or sister but I'm not really sure—" Misaki said whiole opening the letter. Honoka snatched the letter from Misaki, then proceeded to dash upstairs.

"Eh?" the six girls stared up in belief.

**Some things never change.**

* * *

><p>Italian translation:<p>

Italian Mail Man:"Hello? Hello! Is there a Misaki here? I have a letter for you!"

Misaki:"Ah, thank you sir! Please call me Misa! Thank you so much for bringing me this letter!"

Italian Mail Man:"It was no trouble at all! Actually..."

Black Haori:"Do you want to die? Because I will enjoy attending your funeral. So get out. NOW."

Italian Mail Man:"Yes, yes, good day!"

**Stuff you probably already know:**

Obaa-san: grandma

Okaasan: mom

Otousan: dad

-chan: prefix for someone who is a girl or worse, girly boy

gomen: sorry

anou: please

* * *

><p>an:** Review. Whoever reviews gets a cookie, okay? Thanks!**


End file.
